


You Should Love Me, You Should Know

by bremxxre



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, During Where We Are Tour, Fluff, Humor, Louis comes up with the weirdest insults, M/M, Smut, They're playing this game, second fic, where they try to see who breaks first, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremxxre/pseuds/bremxxre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The challenge was simple. There were no rules, nothing to guide either boy, and a discussion was not necessary. They were just trying to see who would cave first.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Or, the one where One Direction is touring Europe and Harry realizes that he can pass the time by challenging Louis. But Louis, being himself, decides that he's not just going to give in to Harry's schemes. He also happens to create the strangest insults.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Love Me, You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/gifts).



> I just want to thanks several people. I'll add their actual names later on, but for now:
> 
> K - Thank you so much for everything. You didn't know about this fic until probably now, but you're basically my rock. Love ya, chica.  
> S - Girl, you are incredible. Your insult suggestions were the best, and I swear you made me snort IN SPANISH CLASS. Thanks for being my bestie.  
> J - If you happen to read this, I love you so much. Out of everyone at the table, you're probably the only one to read this, so thank you for being interested in my odd hobbies.
> 
> Betas and Britpickers:  
> L - I swear, you are a goddess at editing. This fic wouldn't be anywhere without your skills. I know that this is probably an exaggeration, but thank you so much, I really appreciate it. (Anyone reading this - the smut scene was horrible until she offered suggestions).  
> N - I know there wasn't much to britpick, but thank you for taking your time to read this and replace my American terms with British ones. You're really sweet.  
> J - Last but certainly not least, thank you for reading my fic and fixing my mistakes. Your read through really made it easier for me to add stuff it.
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Friends." If you haven't heard it, you seriously need to because it really describes their relationship in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters depicted in this fic are in any sense a reflection of their real life personas. This is 100% made up.
> 
> Enjoy!

It began with three words – fifteen letters.

“Curly-haired cunt.”

They weren’t exactly an insult, but the affect they had was tremendous. Harry was minding his own business while sitting on the plane – reading an intriguing novel, sipping on a glass of water. Did he deserve the rude remark? He thought not.

Okay, so maybe he started jiggling his leg up and down because it was numb. And alright, he may have placed it on the back of Louis’s seat, causing the entire thing to shake. It was only a harmless wiggle. His best pal wouldn’t mind, would he? Harry had thought he wouldn’t.

In an instant, an exaggerated and irritated sigh sounded, loud enough for Harry to hear over the music playing through his earbuds. The rhythm he produced with his legs faltered for an infinitesimal moment before continuing, as if nothing happened.

Another sigh made its way out of Louis’s body, this time reaching a crescendo. Harry’s jiggling still did not cease. Each push made a slight creaking noise, like a rocking chair, as it followed the curved length of the wooden legs. At this point, Harry’s actions had attracted a few onlookers.

Beside Harry, Niall observed the scene with a smile, causing his eyes to crinkle. This only encouraged Harry.

The following pushes were stronger than the others. Disgruntled due to lack of sleep, Louis suddenly reached back to grip Harry’s ankle. The jostling finally came to an abrupt end; Harry’s eyes widened comically.

The skin on skin contact sent a shiver throughout Harry’s body. Louis’s hand was delicate and soft, but the hold was strong and unrelenting. In that moment, the younger boy failed to draw in any oxygen. He held his breath until the grasp loosened – scared of moving.

Louis twisted around slightly, his displeased countenance apparent, so that he could see the person behind him. He gave Harry’s ankle a final squeeze. His eyes glinted and his lips lifted up into a smirk as he murmured, “Curly-haired cunt.”

Perhaps it was the unspoken words that spurred Harry on: _Look how much control I have over your body_. Or even the need to wipe that smug look clean off of Louis’s face. Either way, the words rang through his mind. It was clearly a challenge that Harry willingly accepted.

And that was how it began.

♫♫♫

The first leg of the Where We Are Tour seemed to go on for an eternity. Every day the boys were booked for interviews, scheduled for meetings, and called into the recording studio. After a few adrenaline-filled concerts, they were flown off to another area to repeat the process.

Mornings were hectic and by the time night rolled around, exhaustion weighed them down.

Some were better at dealing with the stress than others: they found solace in partying, smoking, and even exercising.

These mechanisms of coping allowed them to maintain a sense of control over themselves. They felt normal.

Harry spent his time scheming.

Although anyone in the band would consider Louis the prankster, the truly conniving mastermind was Harry. Louis received the credit simply because his ideas were usually more creative, elaborate, original, and...successful.

Harry's latest plan was created in the hopes of irking his closest companion. Already, Harry could tell that this would be the most difficult competition ever – it nearly rivaled _The_ _X Factor_.

Ok, so it really wasn’t _that_ intense, but in the heat of the moment, it felt pretty damn hard to win.

The challenge was simple. There were no rules, nothing to guide either boy, and a discussion was not necessary. They were just trying to see who would cave first.

♫♫♫

Their second night in Copenhagen, Denmark was the most brutal. Escaping from the stadium unscathed was in its own way a trying task, but somehow they made it out. After arriving at the airport for their flight to Paris, the boys collapsed into the arm chairs and sofas of the VIP lounge, worn out and aching.

“My arse hurts. Why does my arse hurt?” Niall asked, voice muffled by the cushion of which he has rolled on to.

“Why on earth would you ask any of us? We’ve been nowhere near your arse.” Replied Louis towards the ceiling.

A chorus of agreement rose up around the room.

“Plus you fart every 5 minutes.” Zayn added.

“Oh, I do n–,” Niall cut off for a moment before continuing. “Fine, you win. Still doesn’t explain why my arse cheeks are aching like I just had Larry sex.”

Harry barked out a laugh and Louis hastily sat up, looking around to make sure no one else was in the room.

“Really, Niall?!” Liam censored. If there were children present, he would have likely covered their ears.

“What? It’s not like everyone wasn’t thinking the exact same thing. Who knows what goes on behind closed doors?” Niall shrugged, not uncaringly.

Harry recovered and noticed Louis still hadn’t relaxed. He walked over to where he sat in the love seat and curled up next to him.

“It’s alright, Louis. It’s just us and our best mates.” Harry told him, softly tracing circles on his back.

Without replying, Louis turned his head into the crevice of Harry’s neck, breathing in deeply. His body finally relaxed, melting into the warmth of the younger man’s arms.

Conversation slowed, morphing into a cloud of soft snores and even breathing.

Paul found them like that an hour later. He sincerely wanted to leave them be, but everyone had responsibilities and his was to get these boys to where they needed to go.

♫♫♫

The first official battle started innocently enough.

Once again, they were traveling by plane, drifting with purpose through the sky.

The seating arrangement had changed too. Instead of Louis being seated in front of Harry, he now sat beside him, his feathery fringe resting over his closed eyes. He wasn’t asleep, that much Harry could tell. Louis had on headphones, and he was quietly humming along to the song “Afire Love” by Ed Sheeran, tapping out a beat with his fingertips. It was truly endearing.

Harry categorized himself as a pretty genuine person. He loved his family, his friends, Louis… etc. He tried to be the best that he could be, and worked his hardest while performing. He considered himself a lot of things, but he wasn’t mean. So when he reached over the armrest and slyly grabbed Louis’s iPhone, he kept that in mind. Before continuing on with his plan, he checked to see that Louis was still in the same state as he was previously. All clear.

Smiling like an idiot, Harry pressed a button. The volume of the music increased dramatically causing the crooning of Ed's voice to be heard by Harry. Louis startled violently, his eyes shot open and he ripped the headphones from his head.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter. It burst out of him in cackles, louder at random intervals. His long legs curled into his chest as he roared in his seat.

Louis watched him with knitted eyebrows, still sitting forward and breathing like he ran a marathon. He growled out, "You green-eyed bambi dick."

Harry paused to process what Louis said. The laughter returned, louder than before. "That. Doesn't. Even. Make. Sense," Harry got out between peals of laughter.

Louis didn't answer, just slowly sat back in his seat, Harry distracted by his own laughter.

Louis assertively placed his hand on Harry's thigh. The sounds died in his throat; the action like a conductor signaling the end of a song.

Louis gave his leg a deliciously painful and dominant squeeze and the older boy moved in closer. Harry’s mouth formed a silent ‘o.’

“Keep playing this game, Haz. You might get hurt,” the words left his lips in a tantalizing manner. Harry could feel Louis’s minty breath leave warm traces on his flesh. He gulped and forced himself to breathe as Louis’s fingers trailed seductively down his thigh to his knee.

As Harry experienced the ghost touch of Louis’s fingers, he willed himself to stay calm. His body had other plans for him. In response, Louis laughed, “On the scoreboard we have: Louis one; Harry zero.”

♫♫♫

Paris was shit.

Not the area, of course, but the feeling of it all. Everywhere they went was romantic and beautiful, the kind of place you would go to with someone you loved. Harry wanted to spoil someone, to allow someone to see all of him – not just the physical. He knew who he wanted that person to be, but he wasn’t sure he was brave enough to take that chance. He feared that they didn’t feel the same.

In other words, he spent most of his time there moping.

“Harry’s been feeling a bit sad and I’m not sure why.” Louis whispered to Zayn in the back of the van as they traveled to the hotel for the night. The other three boys were resting against each other in the second row of seats.

Zayn scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Honestly Louis, why not just ask him. I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“It’s not that simple,” pouted Louis.

“He’s like your other half. If something is bothering him and you realize it, he’s going to tell you what’s going on.” Zayn explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine. But if you’re wrong, you owe me a spliff.”

Zayn only shrugged in agreement.

♫♫♫

There were only four bedrooms.

As per usual, Harry and Louis shared the largest one. They could easily live in the same room, seeing as they had practice from when they shared a house. Their bodies were programmed to be domestic and comfortable with each other.

Which is why Louis was so confused to find Harry still standing awkwardly by the door.

“You alright there, Hazza?” he called, concern filling his words.

Louis’s voice broke him out of his bizarre trance. He gave the room a final glance before replying, “Lou, there’s only one bed.”

“Yea, I can see that.” He stated, nonchalant.

Harry shifted on one foot and then back to the other. “Should I take the sofa?”

Louis scoffed, “Why on Earth would you do that? Especially with your back? Do you have a problem with sharing?”

“Um, no.”

“Then put your stuff on the bed.” Louis offered, but the words sounded like an order, and Harry was more than willing to carry it out.

He immediately placed his belongings on the left side of the bed – his side.

Harry was a bit flabbergasted. He hadn’t slept in the same bed as Louis since their days as housemates. Back then it was like a never ending sleepover, but things had changed. Neither of them would be able to pinpoint an exact time, yet it was obvious. It’s not like their friendship was strained, or weakened. It just seemed as though every glance, secret, promise, or touch was more meaningful than before.

To Harry, sleeping in the same bed as Louis was catastrophic.

♫♫♫

Harry burst into the bathroom, his bladder feeling like it was going to explode. He quickly unzipped his pants and aimed for the nearest urinal. The fluid rushed out of his bursting bladder in a feeling of bliss.

“Oh my g–” A blue eyed boy looked up from where he stood, a splash of liquid on his hand. Harry quickly redid his fly. He had accidentally bumped into him on his way to the open stall, causing the boy to piss on his own wrist.

“Oops!” Harry said as he realized Blue Eyes was staring at him, waiting for something. “I’m so sorry, I really had to pee, and I did not mean to–”

Blue Eyes cut him off. “It doesn’t really matter. I promise, it’s not the first time.” He offered a long-toothed smile, making his eyes crinkle. Harry loved watching people smile; he especially loved seeing genuine ones. “Hi, by the way. M’ name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” He made to offer his hand, but realized he had yet to wash away the urine. The hand quickly retreated.

Harry awkwardly waved. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“I know,” Louis added, blushing. “I saw your interview and your performance. Your voice is brilliant.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush. “That’s a bit exaggerated, but thank you. I bet you have an amazing voice, too. Seeing as you’re here at the _X Factor_.” _Stupid, Harry. Stop being so bloody stupid,_ Harry scolded himself.

“Well that’s not true. Not everybody auditioning can sing.” Harry nodded at this, as if every word that left Louis’s lips was gospel. “But I like to think I can.”

Another smile was produced.

Harry promised himself he would not make this awkward. “Maybe we should wash our hands.”

_Congratulations, you idiot. You blew it._

To his surprise, Louis laughed. It was a beautiful chuckle – not an ounce of it was forced. Plus it made his eyes crinkle, adorably. “Yea. We should probably do that, especially me.”

They exchanged numbers that day, oblivious to the idea that one day they would be joined together in a famous boy band with their three best mates.

This moment in time was the preface of the story of their lives.

Harry and Louis would soon become _HarryandLouis_ , two people who were amazing as individuals, but better as a united front. Even if they failed to meet that day, there wasn’t a doubt in either’s mind that it would have happened eventually. Fate has a way of bringing people together.

♫♫♫

Harry woke up to intense heat. A body was wrapped around him – a chest against his back, arms holding his waist, and lips pressed to his neck. It was heavenly and so comfortable, but the idea troubling him was his lack of memory about going out the night before. Who was this stranger?

He rotated in the circle of the mystery man’s arms until they were front to front. The face before him nearly gave him a heart attack. It was his Louis – wait, no, not _his_. It was just Louis.

His fuzzy sleep-filled brain had begun to clear, bringing back the memory of last night. He was relieved to recall that they had only slept.

Harry watched him for a moment. His gaze flickered over Louis’s creamy skin. His thin, pink lips were parted slightly and his nose twitched every few seconds. Harry extolled his cheekbones with a soft sigh, and longed to trace his jawline. A light smattering of stubble dusted his cheeks, causing the texture to be both smooth and rough at once. Harry found his eyes the most beautiful of all. His eyelashes were miles long, easily brushing his cheekbones and his eyes were a brilliant blue. Harry’s favorite thing in the world was Louis’s smile and the way the skin around his eyes would crinkle when he truly grinned.

In the early morning light, as everyone lay sleeping and the earth stayed calm, it was easy for Harry to admit that he was in love with Louis Tomlinson.

♫♫♫

After having brushed his teeth, Harry entered the decent sized kitchen area. A new devious idea came to mind, leaving a smirk on his lips.

Louis would be in for an aggravating morning.

♫♫♫

“Haz,” A sleep softened Louis called from the kitchen.

Harry schooled his features and answered him. “Yeah, Lou?”

“Have you seen the box of tea bags I brought with me last night?” He sounded desperate. Harry was the same when he couldn’t have his morning cuppa.

He walked to the kitchen, trying to make himself seem innocent. “I don’t think so.”

Louis groaned, leaning his head back on the wall. Frustration was clear on his face – in the knit of his eyebrows as he closed his eyes.

Harry never admitted to being a great actor. “Have you checked the cupboard?”

The older boy pushed away from the wall and opened the door closest to the refrigerator. At the very top shelf, the edge of a red box was visible. Louis turned around, venom in his voice. “Are you serious, Styles?”

Harry chuckled, shrugging slightly. He rested the small of his back against the marble counter behind him.

“You have the option to mess with anything, but you choose my _tea?_ ” He crowded into Harry’s personal space, pointing a menacing finger in his direction. “You freakishly tall tree! I should take one of your stupid limbs.”

Harry snorted, “But if you did that,” he brought his lips to the shell of Louis’s ear. Louis shivered at the brush of skin against skin so Harry lowered his voice, “Who would get it down?”

For once, Louis was silent. Harry brought his head back, so he could fully look at the boy in front of him. He was biting his lip, gazing up at Harry with hooded eyes. The curly-haired lad felt the air rush out of him, like a punch in the gut. He wasn’t thinking straight, couldn’t comprehend anything past the mantra of _Louis, Louis, Louis_ in his head.

It seemed as though the world was tilting in their favor, gravity be damned, drawing Louis closer, closer, closer to Harry.

Their lips met in an electric tangle.

Louis considered the current amount of contact inadequate, so he wrapped his arms around the small of Harry’s back. The taller of the two lifted his hands and placed them sweetly on Louis’s neck. The butterfly inked into his skin came to life, fluttering violently in his belly.

A chorus of labored breathing and lips smacking filled the area around them. Sunlight drifted into the room through the window’s tapestry.

Louis licked the seam of Harry’s lips to which he obediently granted him access. Their tongues met in a wet battle, fighting for control. Louis held his ground and Harry eventually submitted to his actions.

In one graceful motion, Harry circled his arms under Louis’s arse and lifted him onto the counter. The seated boy moaned in appreciation.

As they continued to lick into each other’s mouths, the unspoken cloud of questions began to build overhead. Although they weren’t currently concerned, it would soon cast a storm over their relationship, either leaving them to deal with the debris or assisting them by watering the seed of their bond. Would they survive this change? Could they adapt to it?

They would have to wait and see.

♫♫♫

Harry’s phone rang.

In less than three seconds, they sprung apart putting a large distance between them. Louis licked his lips and Harry scrubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. They were both breathing heavily.

“You gonna answer that?” Louis raised his eyebrows, leaning back on his hands and still sitting on the counter.

“Yea.” Harry paused, taking a moment to admire Louis. His hair stuck up in odd places and his lips were raw and bitten. The flush in his cheeks was nothing compared to the wild, lustful look in his eyes.

“Go before I jump you.” He threatened, but his words were fond, making Harry want to do anything but leave. It wasn’t much of a threat anyway, seeing as that’s exactly what he wanted Louis to do.

The ringing ceased, only to start up again. Louis motioned for Harry to leave and answer it. He finally gave in.

Harry picked up the phone, still a bit dazed from recent occurrences.

“Hey, mate. Wanna head to the pub with me for a pint?” Niall’s brogue asked through the phone.

Harry didn’t even hesitate, “I can’t tonight, Ni, sorry. I’m trying to make this work.”

“Wait!” Niall exclaimed. “Does this mean you finally grew a pair and told him how you feel?”

“Not quite there. But I’m hoping I will by tonight.” Harry ran a hand through his curly hair.

“You sly boy.” Niall whistled. His cackle would still be heard even if Harry took the phone away from his ear. “Go get him, Styles.”

“Thanks, Ni.” He hung up.

When he turned around, his eyes met Louis’s from where he stood against the wall, arms crossed.

“What are you hoping will work tonight?” Louis wondered casually.

Harry felt rather apprehensive. He’d never been in such a situation before, never had the chance.

“Honestly?” He asked. Louis nodded, waiting for an answer. “Us.”

Louis’s arms fell and his body relaxed, as if Harry’s response was holding him up like the strings of a puppet by a puppeteer. He rushed to Harry, and grabbed him by the neck, drawing him in to place a joyful kiss on his mouth.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Louis breathed out against his lips, the words emotional and relieved.

 _Is this real life?_ Harry questioned. It was like a dream come true.

“What do you mean?” Louis pulled back, slightly confused. It seemed Harry had actually said that aloud.

“Louis,” He began, sounding nearly desperate. “I’ve been in love you since… well I don’t know when I started loving you, but I do know that I’ve had this– this feeling in my gut since that day in the bathroom and I realized that I wouldn’t ever want you to leave my life. I’ve spent the last few months debating whether I should just come out and say it to you, but I was just... so scared of not being what you wanted, so I kept it a secret. Niall knows because you honestly can’t keep a thing from that goofball. At least I can’t.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m rambling, I know, I know. I just love you so much, and I want to be with you. If you’ll have me.”

He waited, searching Louis’s face for some kind of assurance, or response.

“Yes, of course. I love you too, Haz. And I don’t want to upstage your perfect speech, but I’ve been in love with you since I watched you steal the spotlight at your audition. I loved you when you got pee on my hand and when I asked you to move in with me. I played it all off as us being mates, but I’ve wanted you since you said, ‘Oops!’ like the uncooked ham that you are.” Louis’s eyes were watery, so he took a moment to draw in a breath.

“Babe. That was beautiful. I still don’t understand those terrible insults,” Louis laughed wetly as Harry continued. “But I don’t care. I love you. Be my boyfriend?”

Louis nodded vehemently, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They sealed it with a salty kiss.

♫♫♫

(Warning: sexual content. If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip ahead to the next three music notes.)

They tried to be civil about it, but the sexual tension kept building until it was a constant throbbing in their ears.

They had just finished eating a light meal, sated but still hungry for something more.

“It’s getting a bit late, don’tcha think?” Harry not-so-subtly suggested.

Louis smirked, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him tight against his body. He brought his hands up to Harry’s face, one thumb caressing his cheekbone, the other pulling on his bottom lip. Louis drew in a breath, before bringing Harry in to kiss his lips.

Louis walked backwards carefully, trying his hardest to multitask. When the back of his legs met the bed, bringing Harry onto his lap, Louis sat down.

The friction was heavenly, but not enough. Harry wanted everything Louis could offer.

“Clothes off.” Louis instructed.

Harry quickly removed the many layers between them, throwing the article whichever way he could. He pressed their bodies close, licking into Louis’s mouth until his head felt dizzy. Their hands roamed free, discovering and praising every inch of each other.

Louis hovered over his boyfriend, placing his thigh between Harry’s legs. He lightly added pressure.

“Fuck.” Harry breathed out, slowing building up a rhythm as he moved against Louis’s thigh. “Louis, please. Fuck me.”

Louis groaned at Harry’s words, the desperation in his voice going straight to his dick. “Okay baby. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Harry didn't doubt him. “Wait, the lube and condoms are in my bag.”

Louis smiled, “My little Boy Scout. Always prepared. I’ll be right back.”

Harry glowed with the praise. While he waited for Louis, he slowly stroked his dick. From where he lay, he had a perfect view of Louis’s luscious ass as he bent down to search the bag. Harry took his time playing with himself. He didn't want to blow his load before Louis was even in him, but he’d imagined too many scenarios exactly like this to not be worked up at the thought of finally getting Louis inside him. “Lou, hurry.”

He hopped back onto the bed, pushing Harry further up the mattress. He dropped the items he acquired on the pillow by Harry’s head, before placing a kiss on his lips.

“Hello, love. Did you miss me?” Louis grinned, while watching Harry’s face.

“Terribly.”

“Don’t pout. I’m here now.” Another kiss.

The touch went from innocent to downright dirty in less than a minute. Louis somehow managed to slick his fingers with lube between kisses and maneuver Harry’s legs so that he was propped up and waiting.

He stroked a fingertip over Harry’s hole before slowly inserting the digit up to the knuckle.

“Nnugh.” Harry moaned salaciously. “More, more, more.”

Louis would give him just about anything, but he didn't want to rush. This was their first time, and he’d make it memorable.

A second and third finger was worked in, stretching Harry open, preparing him for something bigger. By this time, Harry was wriggling all over the bed on his back, sweat dampening his curls, causing them to stick to his head. “Louuuu.” He whined.

Louis appeased his needs by quickly rolling a condom over his cock and coating it generously with lube. He wiped his slick fingers on the sheets.

He lined his member up with Harry’s hole, one hand resting on his inner thigh. He slowly, but forcefully pushed in.

Harry’s head lolled to the side as Louis entered him. His abdomen tightened so he reached for Louis’s hands which he quickly offered up. Louis waited until his hips met Harry’s arse cheeks, allowing him to bottom out, before pausing in his actions.

“Haz, you feel so good.” Louis breathed out. “I’m gonna move, ok?”

“Mmpf,” Harry responded and nodded his concurrence, completely drained of all replies.

Louis carefully pulled out more than halfway, only to push back in, harder and faster. Harry half-moaned, half-yelped. He raised his legs so that they were thrown over Louis’s shoulders and he began picking up speed.

Harry’s curls bounced with each delicious thrust, adding cool air to their heated bodies.

From this angle, it was difficult to meet Harry’s lips, but the stretch allowed for a mind-blowing shift in target. When Harry’s body shivered and he moaned loudly, Louis knew he had rubbed against his prostate and continued aiming for the same spot.

“Oh, fuck. Louis, don’t stop.” He nearly screamed.

Skin slapping against skin created a symphony of sex and harmonized perfectly when mixed with the noises coming from each of their mouths. The most intimate of positions allowed them to put their words into actions and brought them both physically and emotionally closer.

Together they reached their climax, falling into a web of exhilarating bliss. Their bodies responded as one and when Louis sleepily collapsed onto Harry, it sounded as though their hearts were beating in time.

♫♫♫

Louis's fingertips glided across the smooth expanse of Harry's skin, tracing invisible figure eights.

“Hey, Louis. I guess we tied on the scoreboard.” Harry giggled into Louis’s neck.

He raised his head from Harry’s hair. “Oi! How did you come up with that?”

“Well you got the first point on the plane and I got mine in the kitchen.” Harry replied smugly.

“If I recall correctly, we were both hot and bothered, so wouldn’t that be a tie, pushing me into the lead?” Louis stated his case.

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p.’ “I pranked you, and you gave into it by getting flustered. Plus, you didn’t do anything to retaliate. The whole snogging session was just a bonus for my deep voice.” He dropped his voice down an octave.

“My boyfriend is such a dork.” Louis laughed. “Fine. I didn’t need to win anyway.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked coyly.

“I’ve got everything I could ever want right here in my arms.” Louis squeezed Harry’s body for added benefit.

“And I’m the sap!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you are. I just have my moments.”

The night came to a close, fading into laughter and love, but they’d have many more days together – possibly forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
